


wild

by kiholove



Series: misc. kiho smut [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: Drunk by the captivating scent (tonight), I'm excited by the thought of you (tonight).





	wild

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween! this fic is very very bloody and intended to be shocking and over-the-top (but in a good way, I hope) so proceed at your own discretion.

It's after six months of dating that Kihyun finally allows Hoseok to drink from him for the first time. 

They're at the park, and it's well past midnight, and they're sitting all alone together on the grass. They're way out past the fountains, the walking paths, the playground, the picnic spots, the benches, the bike trails, way out near the woods, where the grass is wide-open, no human structures in sight, just trees and flowers and a deep night sky splashed with stars. 

It's a well-known spot in the city for lovers, so it's fortunate that they're the only ones there tonight, everything around them quiet and empty save for the soothing sound of the crickets and the rustling breeze. Kihyun feels small and safe with Hoseok at his side, one arm protectively slung around Kihyun's shoulder, his hand running gently up and down Kihyun's arm as Kihyun snuggles up close to Hoseok's side. The air is cool and pleasant, refreshing and magnificent as it goes through the lungs, and the full, crystal moon shines down bright, fireflies glimmering all around them even this late in the year. 

They're both dressed in light, loose clothing and upon finding the perfect spot, had sat down together and removed their shoes and socks to feel the soft grass on their toes. A few feet away lies their pile of belongings that they had brought with them, blankets and pillows and things, as they had planned to sleep there tonight and awake tomorrow morning to the sunrise. 

They had originally gone there together to stargaze, arrived just as the sun was setting. It had been Kihyun's idea, as Kihyun took an interest in astronomy and enjoyed sitting there all curled up with Hoseok, telling him all about the different stars and planets, the stories behind them and their rich history, and Hoseok enjoyed listening, holding Kihyun close even as he paid more attention to Kihyun himself than what Kihyun was actually saying. After all, Hoseok was an ancient being; he had already heard all of the stories. And, of course, Hoseok's _real_ star was right here on Earth, sitting right beside him in the grass. 

Somewhere in the middle of Kihyun's ongoing lecture, Hoseok stops listening entirely and starts nuzzling at Kihyun's cheek, the light brushes of his nose soon giving way to soft, sweet, barely-there kisses. Kihyun keeps talking as Hoseok's mouth ghosts down his jawline and one of Hoseok's hands, the one not around Kihyun's shoulder, creeps up underneath Kihyun's shirt to rest on his warm, bare belly, to knead at the soft skin. Hoseok's hand is ice cold, it always is, but his touch sends heat through Kihyun's body even as Kihyun shivers at the contact. 

But Kihyun always loves to tease, loves to play hard-to-get, and so he tries his best to remain focused on what he's saying, tries to ignore Hoseok's advances, but his mind gets all jumbled as Hoseok's hand starts moving up towards his chest, his fingers brushing over one of Kihyun's nipples, and Kihyun ends up giving in quickly, decides that he's done enough talking for tonight. 

Hoseok watches Kihyun with loving eyes, his lips parted in anticipation as Kihyun moves out from underneath his arm and turns around, repositions himself until he's facing Hoseok and straddling his lap, looking down at him and reaching for Hoseok's face with both hands, Hoseok's skin still so cold beneath his fingertips. They stare at each other with intensity as Kihyun rubs his thumbs over Hoseok's icy cheeks, and after a pause, Kihyun closes his eyes and leans in to kiss him, Hoseok's eyes slipping closed and Hoseok letting out a quiet moan as their open lips meet. 

They kiss each other hot and heavy, with passion and tenderness, Kihyun seated comfortably on Hoseok's thighs and Hoseok delicately holding on to Kihyun's waist. Even Hoseok's lips are cold to the touch, but they're so soft and so sweet against Kihyun's as they come together again and again and again, angling their faces to deepen the kisses and Hoseok running his hands up and down Kihyun's back. 

Kihyun can almost hear the sizzle as one of Hoseok's cold hands slides up the back of Kihyun's shirt and makes contact with the hot skin of Kihyun's shoulder blades. Hoseok's other hand soon joins and then he's pulling Kihyun closer, and Kihyun is moaning into Hoseok's mouth as their chests touch and Hoseok starts to lean backwards. Kihyun follows, and soon enough, Hoseok is lying on his back in the grass with Kihyun on top of him, Hoseok's hands still squeezing at the skin beneath Kihyun's shirt and Kihyun's hands still cradling Hoseok's face, the two of them still kissing like they'll never stop. 

As they keep going, Kihyun can feel every single point where their bodies are in direct contact, yet his mind quickly zeros in on their pelvises pressed together, and he starts to roll his hips downward into Hoseok's in attempt to feel more of that wonderful friction between them. 

After a while, they finally pull apart with a soft, wet noise, and they both open their eyes to look at each other, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. They just breathe for a moment, and then Hoseok smiles as he withdraws his hands from Kihyun's back, and reaches up to his own face, gently removing Kihyun's hands from where they're cradling his cheeks and taking hold of Kihyun's wrists. Then, using every bit of his strength and grace, he swiftly rolls the two of them over so that now Kihyun is the one lying in the grass, Kihyun landing on his back with a soft thump, Hoseok hovering over him on his knees, straddling Kihyun's hips and pinning Kihyun's wrists above his head. 

Kihyun is caged beneath Hoseok's broad chest and muscular arms, and helplessly splayed out on the ground, flushed pink and illuminated by the moonlight, he feels like some tiny animal at the mercy of a mighty predator. Hoseok could do anything he wanted to Kihyun right now, and Kihyun would be powerless to stop it. The thought makes Kihyun feel hot all over, his eyes going half-lidded and his mouth falling open in a delicate whimper, and Hoseok squeezes his wrists, as if to emphasize their current positions. 

But even so, despite what he is and the strength that he has, Hoseok is Hoseok, sweet and kind and gentle Hoseok, and so he looks down at Kihyun with soft affection, with loving fondness, and he looks so beautiful, so ethereal and breathtaking with his handsome features and his gorgeous muscles and his pale, ice-cold skin, that Kihyun can't breathe. 

A beat of silence passes, and Hoseok releases Kihyun's wrists, balances on his forearms on either side of Kihyun's face, and lowers himself down to kiss Kihyun again, slowly this time, _teasingly_ slow, and deep, a build-up to something greater that has Kihyun trembling all over with need, with intense desire. 

They've been taking their relationship very slowly, savoring their time together and allowing things to naturally take their course, and this is the farthest they've ever gotten with each other physically up until this point, these heated, passionate makeout sessions, always ending on an anticipatory note, the promise of something more.

Their kisses become deeper again as this time, Hoseok is the one rolling his body downward to meet Kihyun's, Kihyun being pressed into the grass with each movement, and Kihyun wraps his arms around Hoseok's waist, his hands curling as he grips onto the fabric of Hoseok's shirt at his shoulder blades. Underneath the moonlight, underneath Hoseok's weight, Kihyun doesn't think he's ever felt so happy, so at peace. 

After a few moments, Hoseok slows down to a complete stop, pushes up to look down at Kihyun and into his eyes. Neither of them say anything, they just breathe heavily together, their eyes darting around each other's faces, and Kihyun knows it's finally time. 

Tonight is the night. 

Kihyun removes his hands from around Hoseok's shoulders and pushes gently at Hoseok's chest, urging him to sit up for a moment on his knees. Hoseok does so, then watches as Kihyun moves around and he coos at how cute Kihyun is, murmurs how sweet and beautiful he is. Kihyun hears everything, his heart soaring and his face flushing again as he pulls his own shirt off and tosses it somewhere to the side, and his flush grows deeper as he can feel Hoseok's gaze on his now naked torso, Hoseok looking down at Kihyun's exposed chest and throat with lust in his eyes. 

As Kihyun lies back and adjusts his position a bit, the blades of grass beneath him tickling his bare skin as he squirms around, Hoseok pulls off his own shirt and tosses it away, his hair getting adorably mussed up in the process. His beautiful muscles on full display has Kihyun's breath catching in his throat and he drinks in the image of Hoseok's bare, chiseled torso and chest, his wide shoulders and massive arms that could just as easily embrace Kihyun tightly as they could brutally pin him down. Kihyun thinks he truly must be the luckiest person to ever have lived to have Hoseok as his one and only. 

Hoseok starts to lean down to resume kissing Kihyun's lips, but Kihyun stops him with a hand to his chest again, meeting Hoseok's eyes and shaking his head. Hoseok looks confused but then, as Kihyun tilts his head back, arching his neck and baring his throat as much as he can, Hoseok's eyes flash with understanding, and then with intensity, with _hunger_. 

Even without saying a word, Hoseok understands what's happening; Kihyun is granting Hoseok permission, the permission that Hoseok has been waiting for since they started dating, since the moment Hoseok laid eyes on Kihyun for the first time. Hoseok has told Kihyun many times before that Kihyun's scent is intoxicating, that Kihyun's blood calls out to Hoseok and stirs a need inside of him like he's never felt before, that Kihyun's pounding heartbeat and the rush of blood through his veins drives him absolutely _wild_. 

Hoseok is silent for a moment, then reaches down and gently strokes Kihyun's face, Kihyun shuddering again from the chill, and Hoseok smiles softly as he trails his fingertips down Kihyun's throat and keeps going until he stops at Kihyun's sternum. Kihyun's heart is beating so hard, like it'll burst from his chest, and he knows that Hoseok can hear it booming like a drum beat, can smell Kihyun's hot blood pumping through his body, thick and sweet and warm and rich, and Hoseok's pupils have dilated so wide that Kihyun feels like he could fall right into the pools of Hoseok's eyes. 

"Are you sure?" Hoseok murmurs as he looks down at Kihyun tenderly, his voice low and deep, a silky growl that gives Kihyun goosebumps all over his body. 

Hoseok is not asking only because it will hurt (and it _will_ hurt, and Hoseok certainly doesn't like the thought of hurting Kihyun in any way), but because blood-drinking is an immensely intimate act that binds the drinker and the human together forever, creates an unbreakable connection that will always be there, even if they one day go their separate ways. 

They had discussed at length what it would mean for them to be bonded together, how it would affect them physically and heighten every experience, how it would sway their minds and affect their rationality, how everything between them would become primal, instinctive. But Kihyun has no worries about that at all; he already knows that he wants to stay with Hoseok forever, has no doubt in his mind that he will never love another as he loves Hoseok, and has no doubt in his mind that his feelings are fully reciprocated. And he wants to give this to Hoseok, give _himself_ completely to Hoseok. 

"Yes," Kihyun says, confirming his informed consent, his voice strong and sincere despite his quivering body and his racing heart. He braces himself, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths, open and vulnerable as Hoseok looks down at Kihyun with an adoring, half-lidded gaze. 

After another pause, Hoseok gently lowers himself back down and brings his mouth to the left side of Kihyun's exposed throat, Kihyun instinctively reaching to wrap his arms around Hoseok's waist to grip at his shoulders again, both of them adjusting until they are comfortable, their bare chests pressed together such a wonderful sensation, such a wonderful contrast of temperatures and textures, Hoseok's cold, hard lines of muscle against Kihyun's warm, soft curves, and Kihyun's eyes flutter and his mouth falls open in pleasure. 

It feels so good but it also feels so _safe_. Hoseok may be dangerous, some may even call him a _monster_ , but right now, Kihyun feels so protected and so cared for, and Hoseok's breath on his neck, over his pulse, is warm and gentle even coming from icy lips. As if reading Kihyun's thoughts (and he very well might be), Hoseok leaves a soft kiss there, brushing his nose at Kihyun's jawline as Kihyun's eyes slip closed, all of his senses now focused in on Hoseok's mouth. 

Hoseok starts kissing Kihyun's throat delicately with soft, fluttering, cold but oh-so-lovely kisses all around that he gradually deepens until he's mouthing at Kihyun's skin, sucking it gently, no teeth yet. Kihyun can already feel the pleasure pooling low in his body, everything tingling as heat begins to build at his pelvis, and Kihyun moans again as Hoseok's tongue, so warm in contrast to the rest of him, comes out, licking slowly, dragging over the flushed red of Kihyun's neck. 

Hoseok alternates between chilly kisses and hot presses of his tongue until Kihyun is gasping out loud and gripping onto Hoseok's hair, at which point Hoseok begins to lightly scrape his teeth over Kihyun's throat, just starting things out, preparing Kihyun for the inevitable, sending little sparks of heat shooting up Kihyun's spine as Kihyun revels in it, his body tensing with thrill and anticipation at everything he's feeling and at everything that's soon to come. 

Finally, after what feels like an eternity of slow, sensuous delirium, where Kihyun feels ravished and worshipped like some kind of divine being, Hoseok pauses again, lifting his head slightly above Kihyun's throat and Kihyun swallows, his eyes half-lidded. He's nervous but excited to take this step together, and he squeezes Hoseok's shoulders gently to let him know that he's ready. 

Hoseok opens his mouth and out of the very corner of his eye, Kihyun can see Hoseok's fangs, almost glowing in the reflection of the moonlight, as Hoseok lowers back down to Kihyun's throat. Kihyun braces himself again as Hoseok takes a deep breath, then sinks his teeth down into Kihyun's skin, right over his pulse. 

There's an immediate, sharp sting of pain as Hoseok's teeth break through Kihyun's skin, and Kihyun can't help but cry out, because it hurts much more than he thought it would, and he can already feel his blood quickly draining out into Hoseok's mouth. 

Still, he wants this so, so much, and he urges Hoseok on by squeezing his shoulders and breathes deeply as the wound on his neck throbs with pain, his body trembling as Hoseok starts to drink from him, sucking as gently as he can and lapping up the blood as he goes with slow, wet drags of his tongue. 

The pain moves through Kihyun's body in bursts as Hoseok begins to drink more eagerly, moaning in pleasure as something not human overtakes him. But even so, Kihyun kind of loves it, the whole thing strangely erotic, and even though it hurts so much, even as tears start to fill up in Kihyun's eyes at each pull of Hoseok's lips as he keeps sucking and swallowing down Kihyun's blood and firmly pressing his tongue to Kihyun's skin, Kihyun can feel himself starting to become aroused, can feel pleasure beginning to overwhelm the pain. Kihyun feels drunk and dizzy and it seems like Hoseok is sucking the life out of him, and Kihyun soon realizes that he loves every second of it. 

After a few minutes where Kihyun hovers in a strange state of pleasure-pain, feeling like he's no longer in control of or even situated inside of his own body anymore, every molecule of his being ignited with heat, Hoseok stops and pulls back to check on him, looks down at Kihyun with concerned, imploring eyes. 

Kihyun's gaze moves to Hoseok's face and he takes in the sight of him with a mixture of awe and adoration; Hoseok's got Kihyun's blood smeared all over his mouth, some of it dripping down his chin, but his gaze is affectionate, his eyes full of warmth as he gently cradles Kihyun's face in his large hands. 

"Doing okay, Kihyunnie?" he whispers, stroking Kihyun's cheeks with his thumbs. 

"Yes," Kihyun breathes out, his face hot and flushed red. He can feel the blood still oozing out from the wound on his neck, can feel it running down over his shoulders and staining the grass beneath him. 

And Kihyun can already feel _it_ , that special bond that Hoseok had told him about, causing his body to smolder all over, needy, yearning for Hoseok's mouth to return to his throat and keep sucking him. All he craves is to pull Hoseok back down to him, all he wants is Hoseok inside of him and all over him. It's a feeling far beyond the normal, _human_ physical attraction that Kihyun has always felt for Hoseok. This is something else entirely, like he will surely die if Hoseok doesn't touch him, doesn't drink from him again. 

And so, Kihyun brings his hands up from Hoseok's nape to thread through Hoseok's hair, and he pulls Hoseok back down into his throat, eager for Hoseok to continue as he adjusts his position so that their pelvises come into direct contact again, creating a delicious friction through their jeans as Hoseok resumes drinking, latching back onto Kihyun's throat and lapping up the blood that has bubbled and congealed at the surface. 

Every time Hoseok sucks and swallows, Kihyun whimpers and his fingers squeeze in Hoseok's hair, Hoseok moaning in response, their pleasured noises mixing together and creating a lovely dissonance that rings out loudly in the silence all around them. So many different sensations are coursing through Kihyun's body all at the same time–pain, pleasure, heat, ice–that Kihyun is starting to feel lightheaded, from more than just the blood loss. 

It all feels incredible, so incredible that Kihyun starts losing control of his own voice, getting louder and louder, unrestrained in his pleasure as Hoseok continues. Kihyun's cock is already rock-hard and he can feel that Hoseok's is too, Hoseok getting more aggressive as he keeps drinking, pushing down into Kihyun and rubbing up against him with intent. Kihyun can feel how his blood is making Hoseok stronger, more vital and more powerful, and he feels how their connection is strengthening more and more by the second until it's almost like they're one person in two bodies. 

Eventually, just as Kihyun is starting to see stars behind his eyes, Hoseok gently withdraws his fangs and pulls back, Kihyun's hands sliding from their grip in Hoseok's hair and dropping down limply to the grass. 

Before pulling away completely, Hoseok licks over Kihyun's throat, slowly, with firm, deliberate presses of his tongue, lapping up every last drop of Kihyun's tantalizing blood. It's almost tranquil as Hoseok keeps licking him, and Kihyun's heartbeat slows even as his cock still aches, full and throbbing and desperate for attention, and Kihyun feels relaxed, sleepy even, his fingers curling in the grass, gripping onto fistfuls. 

The blood flow from Kihyun's throat has slowed to a steady drip, and Hoseok gives Kihyun one last, lingering kiss on his neck, then nuzzles at Kihyun's jawline affectionately before lifting up to look at Kihyun's face, and Kihyun feels so light, like he's floating, and Hoseok is so beautiful, so magnificent and fierce with Kihyun's blood smeared all over his face. 

As Kihyun lies there, breathing heavily through his fog of pleasure, Hoseok starts kissing him all over, his cheeks, his forehead, all along his chest and collarbone, murmuring over and over again how good Kihyun is, how he's such a good baby boy, how he did so well, how he tastes so sweet and how Hoseok loves him, and Kihyun basks in it, his eyes fluttering shut again. He feels moisture building in his eyes, and not just at the ache in his throat from Hoseok's teeth. 

Kihyun opens his eyes, shining with unshed tears, and he locks gazes with Hoseok, both of them still and silent for a moment as they observe each other. Hoseok smiles gently, something whimsical glittering in his eyes, then reaches down and strokes Kihyun's face again. He slowly drags a finger over the wound on Kihyun's throat, Kihyun shuddering at the touch, then lifts the finger, drenched in Kihyun's blood, to his own lips. 

Without breaking eye contact, Hoseok darts out his tongue, licks off some of the blood from his fingertip like it's candy, then slides his finger into his mouth, starts sucking on it sensually as he watches Kihyun whimper at the sight, Kihyun's head spinning and his mouth opening and closing uselessly as he struggles to get any words out. 

"What is it, my love?" Hoseok whispers, dipping his fingers, two this time, into the wound again and sucking off Kihyun's blood like it's melted chocolate, and to Hoseok, it probably kind of is. Kihyun doesn't think he's ever seen anything lewder or sexier in his entire life. They're both still very aroused, breathing heavily with their heartbeats in sync, and Kihyun knows now that tonight is going to be another kind of first for them as well. 

However, before that happens, he wants more of what _just_ happened. He wants Hoseok to drink from him again, wants to feel that wonderful swirl of pleasure and pain, to feel the intensity of their newfound physical bond and to see that bestial look return to Hoseok's eyes as he becomes more creature than person. 

But Kihyun, poor Kihyun, innocent, sweet little human Kihyunnie, can't get his words out, can't focus on anything, can't even complete a thought except for how Hoseok is getting more and more beautiful by the second, and how delicious arousal keeps coursing through his own body, overwhelming and sublime, the blood loss leaving him lightheaded and weightless, and now Kihyun can only act entirely on natural instinct, on physical and chemical reaction. 

Kihyun's mouth trembles, but eventually, he manages a weak, pathetic little noise that has Hoseok's eyes widening, sparkling with desire. 

"More," Kihyun whimpers. 

Hoseok looks down at Kihyun with those striking eyes of his and once again Kihyun feels the power behind them, the gaze of an ancient, terrifying being that could destroy him in the most brutal and magnificent way. And Kihyun, Kihyun _wants_ to be destroyed, to be devoured and ravished by Hoseok's teeth. 

With a broken voice and tears in his eyes, his fingers curling and uncurling in the grass, his throat aching from repressed sobs, Kihyun chants, he rambles, "More, more, more, more, more, more–" 

And before he can get out his next breath, Hoseok is swooping down and kissing him again, and Kihyun grips onto Hoseok's back like a lifeline, his fingers clutching desperately like claws. 

They kiss passionately, and Kihyun tastes his own blood on Hoseok's now warm, swollen lips. It stirs something wonderful inside his gut, knowing that his blood is now running through Hoseok's veins, warming him up and making him so strong and beautiful. Kihyun moans loudly into Hoseok's mouth, pleasure coursing through him in bursts as Hoseok deepens the kisses, bracing his hands on either side of Kihyun's face. He's kissing with fervor, with a raw desperation, and he's smearing blood all over Kihyun's cheeks and chin, angling so that each kiss feels like Hoseok is consuming him. 

But kissing is still not enough; Kihyun wants teeth. 

"Please, hyung," Kihyun blurts out between kisses, and his voice is so broken and weepy, and with anyone else he'd be embarrassed, but with Hoseok he feels proud, feels all too happy for Hoseok to know how good he makes him feel, how Hoseok is everything to him, and he feels Hoseok grin against his mouth at his adorable begging. 

At that, Hoseok suddenly bites down into Kihyun's lower lip, hard enough to draw blood and Kihyun cries out as his whole body surges with fresh pleasure and pain, a wonderful release of tension rolling through him like thunder. Kihyun's hands tremble as Hoseok licks at the blood from Kihyun's lip, and when he starts to suck, taking Kihyun's lip into his mouth between his teeth, Kihyun starts clawing at Hoseok's back, pathetically weak compared to Hoseok's strength. Kihyun's lip throbs with pain as Hoseok drinks, and Kihyun can feel their bond back at work, a transcendent pleasure beyond words. 

Hoseok starts to roll his body downward again, roughly grinding his crotch against Kihyun's, rubbing their bodies together in big, smooth movements. Kihyun's cock is so hard and sensitive he thinks he'll really die if Hoseok doesn’t touch him soon, and he whines loudly, his mouth full of his own blood, squeezing the muscles of Hoseok's back as their bodies slide together. It's wonderful but it's _still_ not enough, and Kihyun _needs_ , needs like he's never needed before. 

Suddenly, Hoseok pulls away, Kihyun's blood dripping from his mouth onto Kihyun's face, and he sits back up on his knees again, Kihyun yelling in protest at the separation as the blood from his lip dribbles down onto his chin, down over his throat and onto the grass. His lower lip and his neck are swollen, aching with pain as the cool air ghosts over his wounds. 

Nonetheless, Kihyun watches with fascination as Hoseok starts undoing the buttons of his own jeans and pulling down the zipper. Kihyun's blood is everywhere; it's all over Hoseok's face, and it's sliding down Hoseok's neck and chest and stomach like he's been splashed with a bucket of red paint. The air is drenched in the smell of Kihyun's blood, he can almost taste it like it's floating all around them. 

The whole thing is so violent and strange, so bizarre and frightening, but Kihyun loves it so much. He loves feeling so wrecked like this, ravished so beautifully by a magnificent creature such as Hoseok. More than anything else, he's hoping that there might be permanent physical marks when they're finished, to remind him that this was all real and not just some wonderful, feverish dream. 

Hoseok doesn't take his eyes off of Kihyun as he pulls down his jeans and underwear, moving around a little awkwardly, stumbling a bit as he tugs them off of his legs and tosses them to the side. It reminds Kihyun, for just a moment, that even though Hoseok is fierce and terrifying, he's also sweet, goofy Hoseok, and he's still Kihyun's loving companion, the gentle, funny, kind person that Kihyun fell in love with in the first place for reasons far beyond physical attraction. 

Hoseok may be a powerful supernatural creature and a licentious, passionate lover, but above all else, he's Kihyun's best friend, and Kihyun feels a burst of fondness at the thought, even through the cloud of overwhelming, primal lust. 

He giggles at their situation, both of them covered in blood like monsters, about to fuck in the grass like animals, and yet, Hoseok still manages to be so cute. It's like a breath of fresh air, a little moment of innocent sweetness right in the middle of their unearthly scene of debauchery. 

But the cuteness is gone as quickly as it came as Hoseok rests for a moment, sitting up on his knees, now naked and on full display on top of Kihyun, his thick, enormous cock hard and flushed deep red and leaking, bobbing against his chiseled abdomen, pale skin stained with so much red it's as if Hoseok just made a fresh kill. Kihyun gets dizzy at the sight, his mouth falling open as he lets out a string of moans, squirming and instinctively spreading his legs further apart, arching back as Hoseok leans down and reaches to tend to Kihyun's clothing. 

Hoseok smirks as he strips him quickly, pulls off Kihyun's jeans and underwear in one smooth motion and tosses them away, and then, in the next beat, he falls down right on top of Kihyun, capturing his lips and stealing Kihyun's breath away. 

The feeling of the direct skin-to-skin contact of every inch of their bodies is spectacular and overwhelming, the contrast between cold and hot cosmic, resplendent like the collision of two stars, and as they kiss with abandon, wet, sloppy, uncoordinated, Hoseok starts moving against him with all of his strength, and they both start sliding against each other, and Kihyun knows that he's not going to last very long. His hands slip back around Hoseok's waist, and he's clawing at his back again as Hoseok presses him down over and over and over again into the grass, each kiss between them like a declaration, loud and powerful and all-consuming. 

They keep rubbing against each other without thought, without a care for anything around them, everything reduced to pure instinct and sensation, their bodies moving in sync and nearly fused together from the slick mess of sweat and blood and precome between them. Kihyun can feel his orgasm coming fast as Hoseok growls into his ear, rolls his body downward into Kihyun's so brutally hard that Kihyun feels like he's being crushed into the dirt. 

As heat builds and builds and builds in Kihyun's pelvis, his orgasm right there within reach, so close that it brings fresh tears to his eyes and coiling tension to every cell in his body, Hoseok leans down and presses his forehead against Kihyun's. He hunches forward as he starts to move faster and harder, the muscles in his arms and shoulders flexing and a million untamed, beautiful noises spilling from his lips, and it's all so ferocious and dirty and fantastic and it only takes a few more thrusts, a few more deep rolls of Hoseok's body into his own before Kihyun is pushed over the edge, and he can do nothing but throw his head back and scream as his first orgasm of the night rips through him like the crack of a whip, Hoseok following along soon after with a broken shout into the midnight sky. 

As pleasure pulses through their bodies, they lie there together, Hoseok's weight on Kihyun nearly suffocating as they both breathe heavily, Hoseok moaning with each breath, his body shaking as he comes down and Kihyun nearly passed out from the pleasure, from the feeling of the hot blood that's still dripping from his neck and his lips, and he's barely able to keep his eyes open. All he can smell and taste is the blood and the come splashed across both of their stomachs and their chests, and he feels all used up, emptied out in the best possible way. They stay there for a few more sweet moments, just breathing with each other and Kihyun clinging onto Hoseok desperately, Hoseok's face buried in his throat. 

But, the night is young, and as the pleasure slowly recedes, as Kihyun's head clears and his body once again fully registers the weight of naked Hoseok still on top of him, Kihyun wants more, he's hungry for more, craving it with every fiber of his being, and he knows Hoseok is too. He squeezes Hoseok's shoulders, even as Hoseok's back is heaving from his deep breaths, from the lingering effects of his orgasm, and whimpers out, again, "More." 

Hoseok takes a long moment to respond, his reflexes slow in the haze of pleasure, but eventually he lifts himself up on trembling arms and looks down at Kihyun, and his eyes are disbelieving but also excited, _thrilled_. Kihyun doesn't look away, holds the gaze with firm intent shining in his eyes. He even manages a smirk. 

"I said... _more_ ," Kihyun murmurs, his lips parting, his hands squeezing Hoseok tighter and tighter. 

Hoseok grins, then returns to Kihyun's throat without hesitation, Kihyun sighing in happiness as he feels Hoseok's tongue at his throat again. He's licking the blood that's still slowly coming out, the smell of Kihyun's blood renewing his arousal, and he takes hold of Kihyun's cock, gives it a few lazy strokes so that Kihyun can join him. It doesn't take long, the feeling of Hoseok's large hand tugging his cock so incredible, and soon Kihyun is squirming around, the grass cool and soft on his back and his bare ass, moaning as his body responds eagerly to Hoseok's touches, to the tantalizing prospect of a round two. 

It's insane and fucked up and Kihyun can't believe they're doing this, can't believe how much he's _enjoying_ this and how he still wants to take it even further. And yet, it feels so good to let go, to go crazy, and it feels so good that they're doing this _together_ , that he can be free to explore his darkest fantasies, his darkest _kinks_ with Hoseok and know that he's in good and loving hands, the _best_ and _most loving_ hands. 

Kihyun whines loudly and keeps clinging onto Hoseok's back, scratching him so hard that he can feel his short nails break through Hoseok's skin, and as if things weren't already messy enough, now Hoseok's bleeding too. Hoseok's blood is cold, and thick, and oozes out slowly as if it's defrosting, but Kihyun doesn't care, and Hoseok, Hoseok _loves_ it, his mouth stilling as he cries out in pleasure against Kihyun's throat. 

"Please, hyung..." Kihyun moans, achingly aroused, his eyes squeezed shut and his eyebrows furrowed, his voice loud and needy, and he can feel the shudder go through Hoseok's body at how lovely he sounds, proud little Kihyunnie broken down and begging like this. "Please...." 

Hoseok withdraws from Kihyun's throat, and to Kihyun's delight, starts moving down Kihyun's body, ghosting his lips from the left side of Kihyun's neck over to the right side of Kihyun's collarbone, and before Kihyun can even prepare himself, Hoseok bites down into the skin, Kihyun wailing in pleasure at the now familiar rush of wonderful pain. 

As Hoseok drinks, the new open wound heightening every sensation like it's the first time all over again, Kihyun shakes and quivers uncontrollably. Hoseok soon retreats and moves on to the left side of Kihyun's waist, fresh blood dripping down his face and across Kihyun's stomach, and bites again into another new spot, Kihyun's hands moving to Hoseok's hair, gripping the strands, then tugging them roughly as Hoseok sucks down and swallows more of his blood. From there, Hoseok moves to bite down into Kihyun's hipbone on the right side and by now, Kihyun feels like he's in heaven, and Hoseok has completely lost himself to his primal instincts. 

When he moves on to bite into Kihyun's inner thigh, back over on the left side, Kihyun's vision blurs and his whole body goes numb, senses focusing in on that single area, unable to feel anything but Hoseok's teeth on him, on what's surely his favorite spot of the evening. Hoseok's face is buried into his inner thigh as he drinks from the sensitive flesh, and Kihyun nearly comes again from that alone, having to pull hard at Hoseok's hair to stop it, to hold on to his sanity. 

He keens back into the grass, his thighs pressing against either side of Hoseok's head as Hoseok sucks him good and long, until Kihyun can no longer even remember who he is or why they're there or anything other than the sharp, sweet sting of Hoseok's teeth and the hot, wet pull of his throat. 

Finally, as Kihyun gets closer and closer to his second orgasm, Hoseok takes hold of the backs of Kihyun's thighs, then bends them over and moves to reach the back of Kihyun's right thigh, ravenously sinking his teeth into the soft skin as Kihyun's whole body shakes. 

Kihyun's covered in his own blood all over and Hoseok's blood is starting to drip down from the scratches on his back, and Kihyun's pulling hard on Hoseok's hair, so hard that Hoseok lets out a fierce growl from where his teeth are sunken into Kihyun's thigh. He starts to suck even harder in response, pulling Kihyun's skin into his hot mouth, and Kihyun doesn't think he can hold on much longer. He can barely breathe, every intake of air clogged with moans and he can't even keep his eyes open anymore. It's like he's stuck right at the exact moment before climax and Hoseok is holding him there hostage, torturing him so sweetly. 

Suddenly, without any warning, Hoseok pulls away, his teeth tearing through Kihyun's skin and dripping with blood, and Kihyun yells, sobbing in pain and frustration as his orgasm ebbs back down into a warm, churning swirl. And Hoseok just grins, teasing, holding on to Kihyun's legs tightly enough that there will be bruises, more evidence of Hoseok's sweet torture. 

Kihyun grows teary-eyed again and Hoseok softens when he sees it, leaves a few gentle kisses to the backs of Kihyun's thighs, then carefully lowers his legs back to the ground, crawling in between them and moving back up to hover at eye level with Kihyun. As he moves, blood drips over Kihyun's stomach, each drop like another little kiss, like Hoseok is telling him that he loves him a thousand times over. He brings his bloody hands to Kihyun's face and strokes his cheeks softly, reverently, and Kihyun's sweating, and his eyes are unfocused, but he manages to catch Hoseok's gaze and he just breathes at him for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed in desperation. 

"Hyung..." he murmurs, still barely able to get any words out. "Hyung...hyung..." 

Hoseok keeps stroking his face, smiling so softly, and as he leans down to kiss Kihyun's lips again, some of the blood on Hoseok's back, _Hoseok's_ blood, drips down onto Kihyun's skin and something incredible happens. 

The moment that Hoseok's blood makes contact with Kihyun's skin, it's like he's been doused in pheromones, the newly created bond between them singing and the smell touching some fundamental, primitive part of Kihyun's soul, deep, deep, deep down inside of him, Hoseok's blood drawing out an intense physical response from the very core of his being. And Kihyun weeps, _howls_ with pleasure, and Hoseok starts, only surprised for a moment. 

He then looks down at Kihyun, considers him, and smiles, sitting back on his knees with something naughty sparkling in his eyes as Kihyun's body thrums with energy, glorious static, his chest heaving up and down as he breathes. 

Hoseok brings his own arm up to his mouth and then, without taking his eyes off of Kihyun, bites down hard into his own wrist, wincing slightly as he breaks through the skin and blood spills over and drips down his arm. He then leans over Kihyun, his gaze dark and hungry, and drips blood from his wrist all over Kihyun's chest and down his stomach. 

And Kihyun, Kihyun _loves_ it, his body loves it and his soul loves it, and he's frozen in pleasure, his mouth fallen open in a silent cry as what feels like a physical manifestation of Hoseok's love and lust rolls through him in waves of euphoria, almost like an orgasm but gentler, smoother, stretched out and softer, slowed down to the speed of a steady heartbeat. 

It's several moments before Kihyun is able to move again, before his body and his mind come back down to Earth to his very real, very terrestrial state of arousal, his cock flushed and leaking and aching from even the gentle touch of the cool air around them. 

Hoseok lowers back down until they're again pressed skin-to-skin, hovering over Kihyun on his hands and knees just high enough so that he can watch Kihyun's face as he reaches his hand down to once again wrap around Kihyun's length. Hoseok's fingers are sticky and slick with blood, and he gives Kihyun's cock a few gentle tugs, gathers some of the precome from the tip to coat his fingers, making sure his hands are slippery enough, and Kihyun starts to cry from frustration as Hoseok releases him, reaching down to stroke himself, prepping himself right on top of Kihyun, so close that Kihyun can feel some of Hoseok's own precome dripping onto his belly. 

Hoseok groans low in his chest as he slides his hand down underneath the curve of Kihyun's ass and to Kihyun's hole, and Kihyun sees bursts of white as Hoseok starts to work him open, slowly but deliberately with his slippery, messy, _amazing_ fingers. Kihyun has to restrain himself from pushing down onto Hoseok's hand, fucking himself on Hoseok's fingers. Instead, he drops his hands to his sides and grips at the grass again, throwing his head back and keening as Hoseok dips his fingers in and out of his entrance, moves them in circles, stretches and scissors and preps him with so much care. 

Like Hoseok's loving bites, this hurts, and Hoseok is not holding back, but with the pain comes pleasure and each push and pull of Hoseok's sweet fingers into Kihyun's hole is more lovely than the last, until Hoseok has four fingers pushing deep inside of him and Kihyun's entrance is soaking wet, his body eagerly accepting everything that Hoseok wants to give him. 

The pain is nearly gone as Hoseok keeps moving his fingers in and out, and soon Kihyun only feels the hot pleasure spreading and building in intensity. Hoseok fucks him lazily with his fingers, grunting with each repetition even though the slide is smooth and frictionless, squelching obscenely. Eventually, he starts to hit one particular spot inside of Kihyun, that one perfect spot that sends fizzles of pleasure firing through his body like electrical signals, and Kihyun's mind starts chanting _yes, yes, yes, yes, yes_ and _more, more, more, more_ , and Hoseok goes harder and harder and faster and faster until Kihyun's second orgasm crackles through him like lightning, Kihyun screaming as he spills all over between them. 

His orgasm is so intense that he can't hold back the tears anymore and he starts crying, water streaming down his face as his entire body trembles with pleasure, filling him up to the tips of his fingers and toes. He moans and sobs loudly, his tears thick and hot on his cheeks, and as Hoseok removes his fingers, Kihyun's hole clenches uselessly around nothing. 

Hoseok leans down, kisses Kihyun's cheeks, runs his thumbs over the tear tracks, and Kihyun can feel Hoseok's cock against his stomach, hard and thick and hot and dripping, and all he can think about is how it will feel inside of him, how it will feel moving in and out of his body, and blood rushes back down to his pelvis, the oversensitivity painful even as he craves for Hoseok to return to fill him completely. 

Kihyun feels hot and fragile all over, and he can't stop crying even as his body comes down from climax. His mind and body are overwhelmed with too many feelings at once, bombarded with so many sensations that he can barely keep up, can barely hold on to himself. 

Watching Kihyun intently, Hoseok leans down to whisper into Kihyun's ear, gentle and sweet and caring as always. 

"Is it too much?" Hoseok asks. "Do you want to stop?" 

"No," Kihyun breathes out, immediately, voice thick with sobs. "No, no, no, no, no...please...no..." 

He grips onto Hoseok's shoulders and squirms again on the ground, his ass rubbing up against the grass and he starts crying harder, moves his hands down to grip and squeeze Hoseok's biceps. 

"Fuck me, hyung," he whines. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me..." 

Kihyun keeps going, keeps begging until his voice gives out and trails off into a pathetic-sounding whimper, then into silence. Hoseok gives a satisfied growl in response, and though Kihyun can see the yearning and restlessness in his eyes, the insatiable appetite for Kihyun's body, Hoseok holds back and allows Kihyun a few moments to come down, allows him a few moments to breathe as the oversensitivity subsides and his body restores and revives itself. 

As Hoseok senses that Kihyun is ready, he braces himself on his hands and knees. Then, he balances on one hand and uses the other to take hold of both of their cocks, to tug at them together, to tug both of them back to full hardness, and it happens quickly with just a handful of strokes, both of them responding vigorously to the feeling of their cocks sliding together. When Hoseok releases them, Kihyun takes a moment to breathe again as Hoseok begins to prep himself, smearing his precome all over his length for lubricant and biting down into his lower lip, panting heavily as he watches Kihyun, as Kihyun watches right back. 

Kihyun can't see himself but he knows he must look irresistible, all pink, pouty lips and wet, shiny eyes and a flushed, throbbing cock, tear-stained cheeks and blood splattered all over him, the mixed scents of sweat and come and everything else, body ready for the taking after screaming and crying and begging for Hoseok to fuck him. His blood runs hot inside his body and he knows Hoseok can smell it, Kihyun watching as his eyes grow dark and heated, and he looks like an animal, blood drying all over his face and his eyes filled with some kind of raw, dominating kind of lust; it has Kihyun's whole body tingling with need and thrill and anticipation. 

Hoseok starts shifting around on top of him, spreading Kihyun's legs with his hands and lining himself up with Kihyun's hole when Kihyun suddenly has a wicked thought, an urge so desperate that he thinks he'll die if he doesn't fulfill it. He stops Hoseok with a soft noise, squeezing his shoulders again and struggling to think clearly, to decide exactly what it is he wants, and Hoseok looks at him curiously. 

Hoseok then watches, intrigued, as Kihyun slowly turns over onto his stomach, presses himself into the grass and into a pool of his own blood. As soon as he's comfortable, he spreads his arms over his head, lies completely flat on his stomach, and his back is wet and sticky. Kihyun can't see it but he can sense Hoseok's delight, he can _feel_ it as Hoseok realizes what it is that Kihyun wants. 

Hoseok's weight is heavy and wonderful on top of Kihyun as he positions himself again at Kihyun's hole, and then, with his arms braced on either side of Kihyun's body and the both of them so eager and so ready, Hoseok smoothly slides inside with a soft grunt of effort. 

Even with all of the foreplay and the prep and the mess of lubrication, it's a tight fit and there's another splendid bite of pain that shoots up Kihyun's spine. Hoseok feels Kihyun tremble, hears his quiet whimper, and stays still, waiting for Kihyun's body to adjust, each tiny movement he makes on top of Kihyun conjuring sparks of pain and pleasure that Kihyun has learned now that he absolutely loves. Hoseok's body on top of his is massive and solid and suffocating and Kihyun loves it so, so much, loves feeling Hoseok's strength and power capable of crushing him into the earth. 

Just when Kihyun is about to voice his impatience, Hoseok finally begins to move, starting off with slow, smooth, powerful rolls of his body into Kihyun as Kihyun clings to the grass, each undulation moving the two of them up and down like they're a wave rolling together. 

It feels so good that Kihyun's voice momentarily stops working, a gasp and a moan and a breath and a shout all caught together in his throat at once, pushing at each other to escape all at the same time, his head thrown back as pleasure overtakes his body. 

After a few more deep, careful thrusts, Hoseok hits one particular spot that breaks through the coalescence of sounds in Kihyun's throat and has Kihyun yelling out, his hands curling and uncurling in the grass as Hoseok hits that same spot over and over again. 

A moment later, Hoseok starts moving around above him, and Kihyun thinks that he's just adjusting his position. But then, to Kihyun's great and pleasant surprise, Hoseok suddenly leans down and sinks his teeth into Kihyun's shoulder, starts drinking from him again as he resumes fucking him at the same slow, languid pace. 

If it were possible to die of too much pleasure, Kihyun thinks that this would certainly be the moment of his death, and that Hoseok would be his loving killer. He cries hot tears again as Hoseok starts to move faster, more brutally, grunting into Kihyun's shoulder and Kihyun just wants it harder and deeper, wants Hoseok to split him open and ruin him. 

Kihyun tries to voice his desires but nothing seems to be working in his brain anymore, and he can only manage a string of filthy, unintelligible noises as Hoseok starts to pick up a steady rhythm, pounding in and out of Kihyun easily and smoothly like a swinging pendulum. 

Still, Hoseok seems to understand, acknowledging Kihyun with a low noise in his throat, and Kihyun can feel the muscles all over Hoseok's body flex and contract as he starts to push harder into Kihyun, his cock sliding in and out of Kihyun's body wet and perfect, the grass staining Kihyun's stomach and legs as he's harshly rubbed against it from each movement. 

As Hoseok keeps going, faster, harder, deeper, Kihyun gets increasingly vocal, until he's moaning and crying out at every thrust, voice growing louder and louder and higher in pitch with each hit to that same perfect spot inside of him, the sound ringing out, resounding into the silence and beauty all around them. Hoseok moves heavy and strong on top of him, all solid muscle and measured power, like a tiger, and he starts to breathe heavily, grunting and panting to match Kihyun's high-pitched moans, and all that can be heard is their voices mixing together in a filthy harmony and the lewd sound of their skin slapping together as Hoseok fucks Kihyun good and fucks Kihyun hard. 

Kihyun's never felt like this before, never felt so extraordinary before. He feels like his whole body is lit up, charged up, hot and pulsing with energy, like his blood is boiling and singing in his veins. 

He can hear his heart pumping loud and fast in his ears, can feel pleasure rushing through his veins, rushing downward, and above him, Hoseok is moving more intensely, starting to moan loudly himself, and the entire world is reduced down to Hoseok moving in and out of his body and Kihyun's cock rubbed against the grass, filthy and loud and wet and amazing, in and out and in and out and in and out brutally hard and fast until Kihyun's mind goes spectacularly blank in a flashing burst of glorious ecstasy as his orgasm washes over him, waves of sweet, hot pleasure rolling through his body as he comes for the third time and cries out long and loud, fresh tears falling from his eyes and his hole squeezing tightly around Hoseok's cock. 

Hoseok thrusts exactly twice more before he follows Kihyun over the edge with a heavy and broken shout, falling down on top of him, his arms shaking and eventually giving out as his orgasm wracks through him, and Kihyun can feel Hoseok's come fill him up to the brim, spilling out of Hoseok's cock all at once until it's leaking out of Kihyun's hole and down his thighs. 

They're both breathing hard, almost painfully so, Kihyun splayed out on the ground and crushed underneath Hoseok's weight, Hoseok face pressed into his shoulder, his breath hot and both of them smeared with sweat and tears and blood and come, all of Kihyun's open wounds still bleeding and his body shaking, blissed out, pleasure flickering all over his body. 

Kihyun is moaning with every breath, gasping for air, and Hoseok is trembling, and they stay like that together for several long, wonderful minutes, and even as Kihyun's breath evens out and his heartbeat slows, he wants to stay right there underneath Hoseok. It's hard to move or to even breathe but the thought of Hoseok moving off of him, of his solid mass and his weight leaving Kihyun's body for even just a moment, makes Kihyun's heart hurt. 

Nonetheless, they both know that they can't stay there forever, and so eventually, Hoseok does roll off of Kihyun and into the grass with a grunt, rolls onto his back to lay beside him. But less than a second later, he pulls Kihyun towards himself and wraps his strong arms around him, and the two of them lay together all curled up in the grass, satisfied and happy and so in love, and Hoseok is kissing the top of Kihyun's head over and over again, so gently, murmuring sweet nothings as Kihyun presses as close to him as he possible can. Hoseok's body is warm now, so very warm, like a furnace, and Kihyun can't believe that after all that, after everything they've done, here they are, _cuddling_ , cuddling naked in the grass, and it all feels so perfectly natural, so perfectly _right_. 

As Kihyun dozes against Hoseok, Hoseok takes a hold of Kihyun's hand and bites into the tip of one of Kihyun's fingers, opening a fresh wound before sucking the entire digit into his mouth. Kihyun barely registers the dull, throbbing pain as Hoseok sucks on his finger and swallows down blood, then starts going one by one through each of Kihyun's other fingers. Instead, it's meditative and relaxing, and Kihyun feels lulled, sleepy and content. 

After he's gone through all of Kihyun's fingers, Hoseok hums and moves on to bite into Kihyun's palm, sucking almost whimsically, and despite everything, it feels sweet and innocent, Hoseok sucking on him like he's sweet candy, more affectionate than sexual. 

When Hoseok is finished, Kihyun lowers his aching hand and wraps his arms around Hoseok's chest, rests his head over Hoseok's heartbeat, and Hoseok holds him close around his shoulders, resting his chin on the top of Kihyun's head. They're both ready to fall asleep like this, clothes and blankets and everything else long forgotten, the two of them together and at one with nature. 

A cool breeze blows through and Kihyun smiles to himself, snuggles even closer. He thinks about how one day, maybe one day very soon, Hoseok will turn him. He'll drain the blood from Kihyun's body as Kihyun drains the blood from his, and they'll be permanently bonded together, forever, as maker and creation.

And the thought of being together with Hoseok, in every way possible and until the end of time, is the greatest pleasure of all.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
